Vasco
Lee Eun Tae,' '''also known as Vasco, is a supporting character of '''Lookism'. He is a student in the architecture department at Jae Won high school and the leader of the Burn Knuckles. Background When Eun Tae was a young child, he was good friends with Bum Jae and they often played together with their Hero Man figures. While Bum Jae acted more like how a normal child usually acts, Eun Tae was more inquisitive and curious than a normal child. He would question Bum Jae about how Hero Man would use his role as a superhero for his actions and Bum Jae would often hit him, slightly irritated by all these questions instead of playing like a normal child. Despite that, Eun Tae and Bum Jae developed a close bond of friendship in their childhood and Eun Tae's mother would often give Bum Jae snacks to thank him for being Eun Tae's only friend. They soon reached middle school and Eun Tae's closest friend, Bum Jae, mingled with three other students in the class. Bum Jae and Eun Tae met three bullies who were going to have Bum Jae smoke with them, but Eun Tae told them not to, since smoking 'is for losers'. This greatly insulted and embarrassed the three bullies and they tortured Eun Tae repeatedly. Afterwards, Eun Tae disappeared from school and Bum Jae was forced to bring him back. Bum Jae saw all of the crude tattoos and wounds Eun Tae had received from the bullies and they went to school to stand up for themselves. The bullies overpowered them, but Joon Goo came and brutally beat the bullies, inspiring Eun Tae to become stronger. Appearance Eun Tae is fall and very well-built in his appearance, having toned muscles and a strong physique. He has tattoos on some parts of his chest and on his arms, to cover up the vulgar tattoos bullies carved into him while in middle school. Eun Tae has fair skin. He has a slender face and jet-black hair. He parts his fringe in the center. Eun Tae has dark, almond eyes with thin eyebrows. He has facial hair above his lips and a thin tuft of facial hair on his chin. When he was younger, Eun Tae was a petite child with wider eyes and a less narrow chin. Even though he still had the same hairstyle and eyebrows, his features seemed much different from his current appearance. When Eun Tae was in middle school, he grew taller and looked more attenuated than when he was a young child. His eyes grew narrower and his cheeks also grew more narrow. After getting bullied by three seniors, Eun Tae had bloody, smutty tattoos scribbled all over his body. Personality Even being stated by Bum Jae, Eun Tae is known to have a unique personality, compared to others. Although he appears to look scary and menacing, Eun Tae is actually very pure-hearted and innocent. He cares deeply for those who get treated in an ill manner in society and risks his own life to protect them. Eun Tae believes that everyone should be treated fairly and the views of respect they achieve should be based on their actions, not on their looks. Eun Tae is also a strong-willed person, not afraid to keep trying his best to achieve his goals. While he is a strong-minded and headstrong person, Eun Tae is surprisingly very sensitive and delicate whenever he is emotionally upset. Some examples are when he starts crying when girls bought other male students at the Auction but didn't want to buy him because they thought he looked too fearsome. Another moment when Eun Tae starts crying was when he said that people took him for a fool. Eun Tae is quite compassionate and appreciates the special bonds he has with his friends, especially Bum Jae. Eun Tae also wants to help the less appreciated people in society become stronger so that they can defeat those who torment and oppress them. Plot Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady Mijin and Jin Sung bump into Bum Jae and Eun Tae at school in the evening when Mijin goes to retrieve her forgotten cell phone. Eun Tae clings to Bum Jae's back, shivering in fear. It turns out that Eun Tae and Bum Jae are there because Eun Tae wants the Ghost Lady to grant him a wish so that people to stop saying he's stupid. Jin Sung, trying to act cool despite his obvious fear, laughs at Eun Tae's superstitious ideas, making fun of Eun Tae, saying that ghosts don't actually exist. Bum Jae tells him that, if he isn't afraid, he should go and sign his name on the glass frame around the portrait. At the classroom, Bum Jae is incredulous that Jin Sung had actually signed his name on the portrait. He wants to go check it out immediately with Eun Tae, but, Eun Tae, frightened, tells him to go tomorrow instead. The next morning, Vasco, Bum Jae, Jin Sung, Mijin, and Hyung Suk go to the storage room to see the signature. When they get there, they realize that Jin Sung's signature isn't on the glass frame outside the portrait, but on the windowpane, and Vasco is seen shocked as Jin Sung faints and wets his pants. Relationships Bum Jae Bum Jae is his best and most trusted friend. Bum Jae helped Eun Tae get over his fear of needles, by getting tattoos together, and even has a tattoo of his hero-man E.T. (Eun Tae). Bum Jae seems to be a bit protective over Eun Tae, to the point of installing a lover app to track him. Bum Jae is also vice-leader of Burn Knuckles. Joon Goo In the Lee Eun Tae Arc, when Eun Tae was being bullied, another boy who was getting bullied was a relative of Joon Goo and paid him to beat up the bullies. When Joon Goo arrives, he sees how much the bullies had hurt Eun Tae and says that this time will be free because, with an obvious victim, Joon Goo can do whatever he wants to them. Eun Tae asks Joon Goo how he can get stronger, whose advise was to do one hundred push ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and a 10 km run each day. This seems to be a reference One Punch Man, Episode 3. One Punch Man When Eun Tae asks Joon Goo how he can get stronger, Joon Goo's advice to Vasco is to do one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit ups, one hundred squats, and a 10 km run each day. This seems to be a reference One Punch Man, Episode 3. Moreover, in the Lee Eun Tae arc, Bum Jae gets angry at the bullies when he sees them after they'd grown up, saying that, because of them, he'd had to train so hard with Vasco he'd almost gotten bald, which is also a Saitama reference. Another reference is in Chapter 112, when Vasco tells Hyung Suk to go on a diet, and Hyung Suk is given a banana to eat in the morning, which also seems to reference the diet Saitama talks about in Episode 3. Trivia *Eun Tae is modeled after Vasco, a South Korean rapper. *Eun Tae loves dogs, especially Golden Retrievers. *There are at least 5 particular panels that are humorously repeated in which Eun Tae is shown with a tear streaming down his face with Bum Jae witnessing this and thinking to himself, "Vasco..." Category:Character Category:Male